


Sriséd

by DramaCwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaCwen/pseuds/DramaCwen
Summary: Cela fait quelques années que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley travaillent comme Aurors au ministère de la magie; assez longtemps, en fait, pour qu'aucun élève étudiant à présent à Poudlard ne les y ait connus. Cependant, sans la menace d'un mage noir planant au-dessus de leurs vies, celles-ci leur semblent bien monotones, et leurs journées se passent à rassurer des familles de sorciers sur leur absence de liens avec des personnes ou des objets magiques malveillants. C'est lors de l'un de ces contrôles de routine que les événements vont prendre un tournant inattendu...





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques mots avant de vous abandonner à cette histoire:  
> 1\. Il s'agit, du haut de mon âge vénérable--celui des personnages ici présents, en fait--de ce qui est probablement ma première fanfiction; j'espère être à la hauteur!  
> 2\. Celle-ci est écrite sans réelle planification comme je peux avoir l'habitude de le faire avec mes histoires habituelles. Je pense que cela se ressent dans le style, qui comporte bien plus de dialogue que je n'en ai l'habitude, ce qui fait que je suis quelque peu rouillée dans cet art. De plus, il s'agit ici quasiment d'écriture automatique, ou du moins rapide.  
> 3\. J'écris principalement dans la langue de Shakespeare au quotidien, et je dois admettre que la ponctuation française n'est pour moi plus qu'un lointain souvenir: j'utilise donc ici également les règles de ponctuation britanniques.  
> 4\. (Je suis nouvelle sur Ao3 donc je préfère préciser que) ceci sera publié en plusieurs chapitres.  
> 5\. Enjoy!

“Encore une fausse alerte, je crois.”

Harry soupira, bruyamment: il ne savait pas si c’était de soulagement ou d’agacement. Dans la pièce s’entassaient des objets en pagaille, tous d’origine magique, c’était évident; aucun cependant n’était offensif. Ce travail devenait répétitif, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait fini par le trouver ennuyeux.

“Si je murmure, ce n’est pas pour que tu geignes aussi fort ensuite, tu sais.”

La tignasse rousse de Ron était encore visible dans l’encadrement de la porte qui séparait le grenier poussiéreux en deux: il revint le visage taché de gris, et les yeux plus ternes encore.

“Oui, oui.” Harry haussa les épaules. “Madame Stortle n’aura pas entendu, ceci dit. Elle est sourde comme un…”

“... une tasse de thé, messieurs? Tout se passe bien?”

“Non merci, Madame Stortle--” adressa Ron à l’étage du dessous, “et oui, tout va bien. On a même terminé, il n’y a pas une trace de magie noire dans votre maison, vous pouvez dormir tranquille.”

“Oh, c’est bien, c’est bien, merci jeunes hommes...”

Ils échangèrent un regard alors que les pas lents de la vieille dame s’éloignaient à nouveau.

“Il y a deux trois trucs intéressants pour nous là-dedans,” fit Ron en sortant un calepin de sa poche. “J’ai dressé un inventaire de mon côté. Tu as repéré des choses toi? Harry?”

“Pardon, tu disais?”

Ron haussa les épaules, et soupira à son tour en secouant la tête. D’un geste imprécis de la main, il désigna la pièce autour d’eux.

“Tu as vu des objets qu’on ferait mieux de ramener au ministère?”

“Il n’y a rien de dangereux.”

“Harry, tu le fais exprès?” l’intéressé leva les yeux pour voir que son ami était véritablement énervé. “C’est ce qu’on doit faire. Dangereux ou non, on ramène ce qui peut être mal utilisé. Tu as regardé, au moins?”

En grommelant, Harry admit qu’il s’était contenté des sorts réglementaires pour analyser les objets magiques, mais rien de plus. Après un nouveau signe d’agacement, Ron l’enjoint à faire un dernier tour de la pièce avant de retourner à leurs cages, comme il les nommait. Ils repartirent ainsi avec deux bougies en cire bleue de la taille de Ron, un petit dragon sculpté dans un matériau inconnu (“si c’est sans valeur, au moins ça plaira à Charlie”), un antique pieu qui avait vu quelques vampires, et un petit miroir posé contre un mur. Madame Stortle les remercia grassement, posa sur leur sac de trouvailles des petits muffins au citron, et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient de retour au ministère.

“Allons poser ça chez Parvati, et je te laisserai aller retrouver Hermione,” fit Harry en se dirigeant vers le bureau de leur collègue sans attendre de réponse.

“Pas la peine, je suis là. Bonjour vous deux.”

Hermione n’avait jamais eu l’air si fatiguée que ces derniers temps, même en pleine période de N.E.W.T.s à Poudlard; pour avoir passé quelques soirées chez les Weasleys, Harry savait que derrière le chignon impeccable de la nouvelle favorite pour la tête du Département de la Régulation et du Contrôle des Créatures Magiques se dissimulaient mille noeuds tant métaphoriques que physique. Cependant, dans l’enceinte du ministère, elle n’en laissait rien paraître.

“On n’en aura pas pour longtemps, je te rejoins à la maison.”

“En fait, je voulais demander à Harry s’il voulait passer la soirée avec nous. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, avec Ginny en compétition, surtout en ce moment…”

“Ca va aller,” grommela Harry, tant gêné par la façon dont Hermione savait toujours être attentionnée que par la chaleur qui émanait de ses joues à la mention du nom de Ginny. “Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Promis.”

“Comme tu voudras. Mais notre porte t’est toujours ouverte, d’accord?”

Elle embrassa rapidement Ron sur la joue avant de s’éloigner. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, Ron ne put s’empêcher de passer le dos de sa main à l’endroit où son épouse l’avait embrassé; sous le regard amusé d’Harry, il émit un grognement et lui indiqua d’un signe de tête qu’il valait mieux pour eux de se débarrasser rapidement de leurs acquisitions.

“Ils vont être amis comme nous deux, tu crois?”

Harry savait de quoi Ron voulait parler; il n’était pas sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet. Hermione et Ginny avaient annoncé leurs grossesses respectives deux semaines auparavant, sans se concerter; Harry avait été déconcerté par la nouvelle, d’autant que Ginny partait pour les pré-sélections de la coupe du monde de Quidditch le lendemain. Ron avait appris la nouvelle pendant le repas de famille organisé pour l’occasion, et ne l’avait toujours pas digérée. Les deux futurs pères avaient soigneusement évité le sujet jusqu’alors, et que Ron l’aborde de lui-même pouvait être autant un bon signe que quelque chose d’inquiétant.

“Je l’espère. Ils vont grandir ensemble. Ils seront frères, quelque part.”

“Hermione pense que ça va être une fille,” grimaça Ron. “Une mini-Hermione. Quel cauchemar.”

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes aussi soudainement qu’il s’était brisé, et la procédure de vérification des nouvelles acquisitions du ministère de la magie passa entre les mains de Parvati Patil, qui leur adressa un grand sourire en les voyant; le petit drapeau aux couleurs du ministère de la magie qui trônait sur son bureau se paraît toujours des couleurs de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour eux, ce qui ne manquait jamais de les faire tous sourire. Ce soir-là, Harry entendit Ron souffler “la bonne époque,” assez discrètement pour que Parvati ne l’entende pas. Il songea avec tristesse que tout l’entourage des époux Weasley avait émis des doutes quant à leur union, et qu’il aimerait que Ron et Hermione s’emploient à prouver que ceux-ci avaient tort, plutôt que l’inverse. Ce n’était pas tant que Ron et Hermione ne s’aimaient pas, pensait-il: simplement, aucun des deux ne semblait avoir réellement trouvé sa place après Poudlard. “Pas comme moi,” se dit-il: mais les mots sonnaient faux dans sa tête. Il chassa cette pensée pour écouter Parvati.

“... bougies de cérémonie, on en a des centaines dans les hangars,” boudait-elle. “Oui Ron, tu peux garder le dragon, c’est un jouet en palstlique de Moldu. Bizarre que la vieille Strotle se soit retrouvée avec ça chez elle.”

Harry ne put s’empêcher de saisir l’objet des mains de Ron, et un rapide coup d’oeil à la base de la sculpture révéla l’inscription bien connue “Made in China.”

“C’est du plastique, Parvati.”

“C’est ce que j’ai dit, Potter,” siffla-t-elle. Elle n’aimait pas qu’on la corrige dans son travail; Harry haussa les épaules, ce n’était pas son problème. Un dernier coup d’oeil assassin de Parvati lui rappela ce qu’Hermione lui avait dit au sujet de constamment corriger les femmes de son entourage pour des détails sans intérêt, et il se sentit vaguement coupable. Elle continuait cependant, tenant le miroir à deux mains face à elle.

“Ca par contre, c’est fascinant. Vous savez comment Strotle l’a obtenu?”

Les deux se regardèrent, sans réponse, ce qui valut à Parvati de lever les yeux au ciel.

“Par Merlin, j’aimerais qu’on cesse d’envoyer des Aurors pour des missions de ce genre--”

“--nous aussi,” coupa Ron.

“Chh! Je peux finir?”

Elle resta cependant quelques instants sans parler, à fixer le miroir, une étrange étincelle dans le regard. Son métier était bien plus excitant que celui d’Auror à ce moment précis, se dit Harry: au moins, elle découvrait des choses qui avaient l’air de l’intéresser.

“Vraiment, vraiment fascinant… Et une bonne nouvelle pour moi, je présume,” ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. “Une démonstration vaut mieux que mille mots, donc--” elle tourna le miroir avec peine sur son bureau, de façon à ce que la surface réfléchissante soit face aux deux Aurors-- “je vous laisse admirer ce qui est sans conteste votre plus belle découverte depuis quelques mois.”

Harry ne pouvait pas voir son reflet; mais en observant Ron, il comprit vite ce dont il s’agissait--les yeux qui s’écarquillent de surprise et le sourire béat qui l’accompagnait… Il se sentit heureux pour son ami, mais ne put s’empêcher de lui demander ce qu’il voyait.

“Tout va bien se passer,” lui répondit Ron sans lâcher du regard son reflet. “Tout ira bien. Hermione et moi,” il précisa en jetant un rapide coup d’oeil à Harry. “On peut être heureux tous les deux. Mais combien elles sont? Une, deux, trois…”

“Ron, si tu pouvais expliquer pour le commun des mortels, je ne suis pas dans ta tête.”

“Des filles. On a plein de filles. Une vraie petite équipe de Quidditch!” le sourire de Ron s’élargit à ces mots. “Elles ressemblent tellement à Mione, mais elles ont mes cheveux, ce sont bien des Weasleys. Et…” la béatitude de Ron sembla passer un peu, mais il se reprit. “Et tout ce qu’on a prévu se passe bien. Tout. On est heureux.”

“Ronald Weasley, père comblé d’une armée de rouquines,” sourit Parvati. “J’aime l’idée, même si je n’aurais pas parié dessus.”

“Moi non plus…” fit Ron en essayant visiblement de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux d’une de ses filles rêvées. Il n’eut pas le temps de le faire, puisque Parvati avait orienté le miroir vers Harry sans crier gare, arrachant à Ron un gémissement étouffé.

“Et toi, Harry, qu’est-ce que tu vois?”

“Oh, sûrement mes parents avec mon fils dans les bras, et Sirius dans un coin,” fit-il. Ses désirs étaient simples: il voulait une famille. Il avait toujours voulu une famille, qu’il puisse garder unie et en sécurité. Avec le bébé qui allait arriver dans quelques mois, il était mort d’inquiétude à l’idée que Ginny puisse avoir un accident de balai; et comme toujours, il aurait voulu pouvoir rendre ses parents fiers. Ses deux collègues riaient avec lui de sa prévisibilité, lorsqu’Harry poussa un hurlement d’horreur.

“Ce n’est pas le miroir du Riséd!”

“Hum. Non, en effet,” articula Parvati. “C’est visiblement une plus petite copie. Que celle-ci existe est surprenant, mais…”

“Parvati, Ron, c’est potentiellement dangereux.” Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du reflet, et avait sorti sa baguette. “Je pense que ce miroir est tout l’inverse du Riséd. Il nous montre l’exact opposé de ce qu’on veut.”

Harry ne le vit pas, mais le visage de Ron devint si pâle qu’il aurait pu passer pour un fantôme. L’Auror était comme paralysé; seule Parvati avait gardé son sang froid.

“... C’est possible, même si c’est étrange. Mais c’est une potentialité. Harry, tu veux que je l’envoie analyser plus en détail?”

“Maintenant. Oui. Merci. S’il te plaît Parvati.”

“Du calme. Je le recouvre--” et elle joignit le geste à la parole-- “voilà. Et des verres d’eau. Pour vous deux.”

Un geste de sa baguette les fit apparaître sur son bureau, mais aucun des deux hommes n’osait faire un geste.

“Ne soyez pas stupides, c’est un miroir. Bon, prenez vos verres et sortez; j’aimerais rentrer chez moi aussi, un jour.”

Elle les poussa hors de son bureau et referma la porte à clef derrière eux, sans que ni Harry ni Ron ne soient sortis de leur état de stupeur. C’est sans réfléchir que les deux prirent le chemin de la maison des époux Weasley, où les attendait Hermione.


	2. Mensonges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron, et Hermione discutent des visions que les deux premiers ont eues en étant confrontés au miroir trouvé chez Madame Stortle plus tôt dans la journée.

“Bon, ça suffit.”

Hermione se pinçait l’arête du nez, épuisée par la soirée qu’elle venait de vivre. Ron était demeuré mutique; Harry n’avait aucune explication rationnelle à apporter.

“Une dernière fois, qu’est-ce que vous avez vu dans ce miroir?”

Ron réexpliqua à nouveau, d’une voix blanche, la famille nombreuse qu’il avait vue: la première fois Hermione avait semblé émue, mais elle avait trop entendu cette description à présent pour continuer à y réagir de la sorte. Son regard noir était avant toute chose rivé sur Harry, et il en était douloureusement conscient.

“Et toi, Harry?”

Ca faisait dix fois qu’Hermione lui posait la même question. Pour la connaître par coeur, et pour être Auror lui-même, il savait qu’elle attendait une faille dans son récit. Il inspira profondément.

“Voldemort était à nouveau au pouvoir et vous étiez tous morts. Voilà.”

“AH! Je le savais.”

Harry déglutit. Il n’avait pourtant pas fait d’erreur, il en était certain.

“Jusque là tu disais  _ au sommet de son pouvoir _ , pas  _ au pouvoir _ . Tu mens!” Le sourire triomphal d’Hermione était presque rassurant, en cela que cette vision le ramenait à leurs années à Poudlard; il vit que Ron pensait la même chose au sourire que celui-ci arborait en voyant son épouse se redresser et pointer un doigt accusateur sur le nez de Harry. “Ce n’est pas la même chose!”

“Mione, chérie, ça ne fait pas de diff…”

“ _ Si _ , ça fait une différence. Harry nous ment, Ron. Le miroir…”

Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir, les larmes aux yeux. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

“... Je n’ai pas envie que ton pire cauchemar soit de fonder une famille avec moi, Ron,” parvint-elle à dire avant de se mettre à sangloter. “Je… Je sais que…”

Ron vint à son secours et la pris dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux d’Hermione, et d’une façon extraordinaire, il ne rencontrait aucun noeud sur son passage; la jeune femme pleurait doucement contre la poitrine de son mari, ses longs doigts serrés autour de ses bras.

“C’est vrai,” finit par souffler Harry. “Pardon. J’ai menti.”

Les époux Weasley relevèrent les yeux vers lui, leur regard trahissant à tous deux un mélange d’attente, de soulagement, et de ressentiment. 

“Je me suis vu… Tout seul. Sans… Sans Ginny. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux--Ron, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas?”

Il n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais ne parvenait pas à répondre. Hermione quant à elle affichait une expression quelque peu apaisée; sa main droite s’était détachée du bras de Ron pour venir caresser son ventre, pourtant encore peu rond. 

“Tu as raison,” dit-elle en reniflant. “Toi et Ginny formez un beau couple. Ce miroir doit garder quelques secrets. C’est la seule solution.”

Harry hocha la tête. Un beau couple. C’était vrai.

“Mais… Et ma vision?”

Hermione reporta son regard sur Ron, et l’invita à s’asseoir sur la chaise à côté d’elle, ce qu’il fit sans qu’elle eût besoin de prononcer un mot. Avec un sourire qu’Harry ne connaissait pas à son amie, elle remit une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l’oreille carmin de Ron; lui aussi devait avoir l’impression qu’il y avait un homme de trop dans la scène, mais Harry n’osait pas se lever de table, de peur d’être accusé d’impolitesse par son hôtesse. Celle-ci, après quelques instants, finit par déclarer:

“Peut-être que tu n’as pas vraiment envie d’une armée de fillettes qui courent partout dans la maison--” le souvenir de la vision arracha un sourire à Ron. “Peut-être que tu préférerais vraiment des garçons. Ou alors, un peu moins qu’une équipe de Quidditch. Je ne dirais pas non, tu sais,” finit-elle en dévoilant toutes ses dents, ce qui arracha à Ron un doux rire qu’Harry n’avait pas entendu depuis le mariage de son ami. Après quelques mots pour conclure sur le miroir (ils auraient l’expertise de l’équipe de Parvati bien assez tôt) et le mensonge de Harry (qui n’avait pas voulu inquiéter Ron outre mesure, d’autant plus que celui-ci avait bien réagi à ce que le miroir lui avait révélé), ils passèrent à autre chose; dans la soirée ils reçurent des nouvelles de Ginny, dont l’équipe avait gagné son match, et qui ne retrouverait donc pas Harry tout de suite, ce que ce dernier assura ne pas le déranger. Enfin, constatant que la nuit était bien avancée, Harry s’excusa auprès de ses amis, non sans les remercier pour le repas servi par Hermione; et quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Ginny depuis quelques années: noire, vide, et froide.

 

Voldemort au pouvoir et ses amis tous morts; c’était une vision qu’il aurait pu comprendre. Accepter, même. Sa vie avait changé depuis la bataille de Poudlard; d’élu il était devenu héros, puis Auror, puis collecteur pour le département des objets magiques une fois les comptes des derniers Mangemorts réglés. Il n’avait eu de cesse de dire qu’il aurait aimé un autre destin pour lui, lors de ses années à Poudlard, mais que cela fût un mensonge ou qu’il se fût simplement habitué à sa vie mouvementée, le fait était qu’à présent il s’ennuyait. Il enviait parfois Ginny et ses blessures après les matchs, mais se refusait à lui faire concurrence sur le terrain de Quidditch: c’était le domaine de sa femme, pas le sien. Se retrouver alors à nouveau seul contre son ennemi de toujours, sans le soutien de personne, lui semblait potentiellement enviable. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait vu dans le miroir.

Sans la vision de Ron, Harry aurait sincèrement pensé que le reflet montrait, peut-être pas son pire cauchemar, mais du moins la chose qui le dégoûtait le plus. Il connaissait cependant assez bien son ami pour savoir qu’il aimerait une famille nombreuse, et que même s’il refuserait toujours de l’admettre, des filles après avoir grandi quasi-exclusivement avec des garçons l’amuseraient énormément. Parvati, également, avait eu l’air satisfaite de ce que le miroir lui avait révélé d’elle. Que pouvait-il dire?

Les yeux rivés au plafond, dans un lit qu’il ne prenait plus le temps de défaire, sans avoir retiré ses vêtements, Harry repensait à sa vision. Il n’avait pas été seul, et, contrairement à Voldemort, il n’avait plus pensé à la personne à ses côtés depuis des années. A vrai dire, c’est le revoir qui lui avait fait un choc: il avait presque réussi à oublier son existence, tant il s’était perdu dans son travail. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se souvint que la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Malfoy était au début de sa carrière d’Auror. Le ministère avait alors décidé d’arrêter tous les anciens Mangemorts connus pour les juger comme ils le méritaient; Ron et lui avaient été chargés de se rendre au manoir Malfoy pour arrêter Lucius et son fils, qui ne fit aucune résistance et aida même à neutraliser son père. Harry ne s’était pas rendu au procès: il savait cependant que Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban avec une lourde peine, pour sa fidélité à Voldemort ainsi que pour avoir forcé son fils à entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco avait été innocenté bien vite, grâce à un témoignage par Pensine de Severus Rogue. Il avait ensuite fait l’objet de protestations quand, à la rentrée à Poudlard suivant son procès, il avait été annoncé que Draco Malfoy était engagé au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers refusant de savoir leur enfant entre les mains d’un ancien Mangemort issu d’une telle famille. Les tensions s’étaient cependant bien vite calmées, et après cela, la Gazette ne mentionnant plus jamais Malfoy, Harry n’y avait plus repensé.

Jusqu’à quelques heures auparavant, donc, où il s’était vu près du jeune homme tel qu’il l’avait vu la dernière fois, un sourire serein à leurs lèvres et leurs doigts entrelacés.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Harry quand il repensa à la main de son reflet dans celle de Malfoy. C’était mal. Il était marié, et à la soeur de son meilleur ami de surcroît. Et c’était incompréhensible, surtout: lui et Malfoy s’étaient toujours détestés, depuis le premier jour, depuis cette boutique de robes de sorciers. Ils n’avaient eu de cesse de se le rappeler mutuellement--Draco plus que Harry, mais était-ce étonnant de la part d’un Serpentard, doublé d’un Mangemort, doublé d’un Sang-Pur fier de ce hasard dans les mariages de ses ancêtres? 

“Ce miroir montre le contraire de ce qu’on veut,” se murmura-t-il à lui même en se retournant dans son lit, retirant ses chaussures sans les délacer. “C’est juste que pour certains, c’est plus évident que d’autres.” Et, cette décision prise, il parvint à s’endormir.

 

Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Parvati, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ron. Harry retint un grognement, et tenta de fixer son regard vitreux sur sa collègue.

“... je n’ai pas réussi à déterminer sa provenance exacte, non plus. C’est assez curieux de tomber sur un tel objet, vous vous en doutez! Il a l’air relativement récent, mais aucune trace d’une signature… Vous avez une idée de ce qu’il faisait là-bas?”

“Pas vraiment, non,” répondit Ron avant qu’Harry ne soit parvenu à comprendre le sens de la question. “Madame Stortle est une vieille moldue dont le mari, un sorcier, vient de mourir; avant de vendre le contenu de son grenier pour déménager dans une plus petite maison, elle voulait que le ministère y jette un oeil. On a vraiment ramené les objets les plus curieux, pour être honnête, le reste n’est vraiment que de la pacotille, et la plupart doit avoir perdu son enchantement depuis bien longtemps.”

“Stortle… Ca ne me dit rien, il sort d’où?”

“De ce qu’elle nous a dit, c’était un Né-Moldu. Il a fait ses études à Poudlard, puis est reparti dans sa campagne anglaise sans demander son reste. Il a vécu une vie de moldu, si ce n’est pour quelques sorts utilitaires et sa collection de curiosités magiques, entretenue tout au long de sa vie.”

Parvati prit quelques instants de réflexion, assez pour qu’Harry se remette à somnoler. Il avait passé une nuit terrible. Il se l’expliquait par le fait qu’il avait dormi tout habillé, sur sa baguette de surcroît--il s’était réveillé avec son empreinte le long de sa cuisse, rouge et douloureuse. S’il devait y gagner une deuxième cicatrice, il n’en serait pas étonné. Il évitait cependant soigneusement de se souvenir du contenu de ses rêves, qu’il avait tenté sans succès de noyer sous une douche brûlante au petit matin. Il avait compté sur l’expertise de Parvati pour dissiper ses doutes quant au miroir et à son reflet, mais celle-ci n’était arrivée à rien de concluant. Après plusieurs tests, il semblait bien s’agir d’une copie du miroir du Riséd, et comme le Riséd il semblait bien devoir montrer les désirs de quiconque s’y observait. Parvati et ses collègues n’y avaient du moins rien vu de déplaisant, Ron non plus, même si tous s’étaient accordés pour dire qu’il y avait une possibilité pour que la vision soit ambiguë: Parvati avait admis qu’elle s’était vue plus âgée en réunion de famille avec sa soeur à ses côtés, et qu’elles avaient chacune des jumeaux--ce qu’elle avait ponctué d’un léger geste de la main sur son ventre, qu’Harry remarqua pour la première fois comme étant plus rond qu’il ne lui avait connu. Ron avait plaisanté sur le nombre de grossesses chez les Gryffondors cette année-là, et tous avaient ri, Harry en se forçant quelque peu.

“Le mieux,” finit par dire Parvati, sortant Harry de ses pensées et sa torpeur, “ce serait tout de même que vous retourniez chez Madame Stortle pour lui poser quelques questions. Vous pensez qu’elle acceptera?”

“Oh,” fit Ron. “Elle avait l’air déçue de ne pas pouvoir nous servir le thé avec le service ensorcelé par feu son mari: ça lui fera une occasion.”


	3. Retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le miroir trouvé au grenier de Madame Stortle ne semble pas vouloir révéler ses secrets facilement: les deux Aurors doivent trouver un moyen d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

Le service à thé ensorcelé de feu Monsieur Stortle n’avait rien à envier à un thermos moldu, sa seule capacité extraordinaire étant de pouvoir conserver le thé chaud pour plusieurs jours, et de le servir toujours parfaitement infusé. Ce que Madame Stortle prit pour de la déception dans l’attitude des deux étranges sorciers installés dans sa minuscule salle à manger encombrée de bibelots aux tailles et aux formes mal assorties était de l’inquiétude. Si Stortle avait été un sorcier assez puissant, la présence d’une copie du miroir du Riséd dans son grenier n’aurait rien eu d’étonnant: ses sortilèges étaient tous faibles, cependant, ce qui rendait impensable l’idée qu’il eût pu créer un tel objet. Son épouse n’avait aucune idée de comment il était entré en sa possession, ni quand, puisque Stortle revenait souvent de ses excursions avec une multitude d’objets magiques, ou soi-disant magiques, puisque certains n’avaient jamais fait démonstration d’un pouvoir en particulier. Harry et Ron retournèrent au grenier afin de vérifier qu’il n’y avait rien qui puisse les aider à déterminer la provenance du miroir, mais repartirent les mains vides, sans savoir où trouver les informations nécessaires à Parvati.

“La bibliothèque,” répondit Hermione lorsque son mari et leur ami lui exposèrent le problème, attablés autour d’un thé (à la moldue) dans la cuisine du couple Weasley. “Je suis sûre qu’il y a un livre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui traite du miroir du Riséd. Si vous pouviez apprendre comment le premier a été fabriqué, ça peut vous aiguiller vers une source probable pour le second!”

“Ugh. De tous les endroits de Poudlard, c’est le dernier où j’avais envie d’aller.”

“J’irai, Ron,” répondit Harry. “On n’a pas besoin d’aller tous les deux à Poudlard; reste ici au cas où Parvati ait des nouvelles.”

“J’aimerais pouvoir y aller pour vous,” gémit Hermione, “comme avant… Mais je ne suis pas Auror. Je n’ai pas de justification pour entrer dans la bibliothèque de l’école. C’est un tel gâchis…”

“Crois-moi, je t’aurais laissé l’honneur avec grand plaisir,” grimaça Harry. “D’ailleurs si tu peux me recommander à Madame Pince, ça pourra m’aider. Elle se souvient sûrement de la meilleure élève de Poudlard, mais pas de moi…”

“Harry?” s’esclaffa Ron. “Ne pas se souvenir de toi? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?”

Le jeune homme rougit derrière ses lunettes, confus.

“Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais passé du temps à la bibliothèque, en sept ans…”

“Harry  _ Potter _ . Même les gens qui ne t’ont jamais rencontré ne t’ont pas oublié,” lui rappela Hermione, tandis qu’elle saisissait discrètement la main de Ron. “Même si tu n’avais jamais mis les pieds une seule fois dans la bibliothèque, elle ne pourrait faire autrement que de connaître ton visage.”

“Je t’ai toujours connu, Harry,” ajouta Ron d’un air étrangement triste. “Avant même de savoir parler, j’ai entendu ton histoire; avec mes frères on a joué à Harry Potter contre Tu-Sais-Qui un nombre incalculable de fois, même si je n’ai jamais eu le droit de jouer ton rôle…”

Il baissa les yeux à ce moment-là, comme honteux de ce qu’il venait de révéler: Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami, les deux étant aussi gênés l’un que l’autre.

“J’avais oublié,” finit-il par répondre. “ _ Ca _ ,” compléta-t-il en révélant sa cicatrice, cachée depuis longtemps sous ses cheveux indisciplinés. “Il faudra juste que j’annonce ma venue à Poudlard, alors…”   
“Hagrid sera ravi de te revoir, Harry,” dit Hermione d’un ton compatissant. “Et Minerva, elle me demande si souvent de tes nouvelles, ta visite la rendra heureuse!”

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, et presque d’une seule voix, demandèrent:   
“Depuis quand tu appelles le Professeur McGonagall par son prénom?”

Ce fut au tour d’Hermione de rougir de son oubli.

“Nous sommes restées en bons termes depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, et nous communiquons beaucoup par hibou,” répondit-elle élusivement. “Cela fait quelques temps que nous en sommes à nous tutoyer, d’ailleurs.”

Les deux hommes ne surent que répondre, si ce n’est que Ron s’autorisa un “Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout” affectueux envers sa femme, qui l’ignora; celle-ci dut ensuite convaincre Harry d’écrire lui-même à la directrice de Poudlard afin de prévenir de sa venue, ce dont Harry ne fut convaincu que lorsque son amie lui rappela qu’il ferait encore l’effet d’un enfant de 17 ans si McGonagall devait recevoir un hibou d’Hermione concernant sa venue, lui qui était censé être un Auror dont les N.E.W.T.S. étaient bien loin derrière lui.

 

Il pleuvait à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu’Harry transplana devant les grilles de l’école; il n’eut pas le temps de distinguer la silhouette des tours qu’un jappement excité vint à ses oreilles. Quelques mètres devant lui, la forme familière du demi-géant et gardien des clefs de Poudlard lui faisait de grands signes enthousiastes de la main: à ses pieds, le tout aussi familier Crocdur remuait gentiment la queue en attendant qu’Harry s’approche, afin d’épargner à ses vieux os les quelques mètres à parcourir jusqu’à la grille et sous le feuillage protecteur des arbres. Un autre animal semblait avoir rejoint la famille de Hagrid: Harry craignit tout d’abord de voir apparaître un jeune dragon rôdant autour des chevilles de son vieil ami, et fut soulagé de constater qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un jeune chiot blanc. A trois têtes. Avant qu’il ne puisse protester, Hagrid avait ouvert la grille et pris Harry dans ses bras, le soulevant au-dessus du sol.

“Tu m’as manqué aussi, Hagrid,” dit Harry avec le peu de souffle que l’étreinte lui accordait. “Mais avant tout: Touffu ne te suffisait plus?”

Le rire tonitruant de Hagrid retentit dans toute la forêt à cette question.

“Harry, je te présente Peluche,” dit-il en attrapant la petite créature qui sautillait autour des genoux de Harry. “C’est un cadeau de mes collègues de Poudlard, pour mon anniversaire: elle vient de Sibérie! Fais attention à sa tête de gauche, elle a encore tendance à mordiller un peu fort lorsqu’elle joue.”

Harry bafouilla des voeux de joyeux anniversaire en retard, confus à la fois d’avoir oublié et par la capacité de Hagrid à trouver des noms absurdément mignons pour les créatures les plus effrayantes qu’il adoptait.

“Elle ne sera pas plus grande que Crocdur à l’âge adulte,” continuait le garde-chasse, “et il se fait un peu vieux pour surveiller le parc de l’école avec moi, maintenant. Peluche est pleine d’énergie, et huit paires d’yeux en vaudront mieux que deux, d’autant que ma vue ne s’améliore pas,” ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. “Mais assez parlé de moi, Harry: tu as le temps pour un thé? Je donne un cours dans un quart d’heure aux troisièmes années, mais ils ne m’en voudront pas d’être en retard…”

“Je ne veux pas te mettre en retard, Hagrid,” fit Harry. “Et je n’ai pas tout le temps du monde non plus, mon affaire est assez urgente. Je passerai dans l’après-midi pour un thé,” ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la mine déconfite du demi-géant. “Et puis, le Professeur McGonagall doit m’attendre.

“Ah, oui, j’allais oublier,” fit Hagrid. “Je dois t’amener dans son bureau pour que tu l’y attendes. Elle avait un rendez-vous urgent avec le Ministre de la Magie ce matin, à Londres, mais elle m’a dit qu’elle reviendrait à temps pour te voir. Suis-moi.”

Poudlard était calme pendant les heures de cours, ce dont Harry se souvenait pour les avoir manqués quelques fois: il s’étonnait d’avoir l’impression de n’avoir jamais quitté les couloirs, dont certains portaient les cicatrices de la journée qui avait vu la chute de Voldemort, quelques années plus tôt. Sa gorge se serra en apercevant le monument dressé devant les grands escaliers à la mémoire de ceux tombés pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, et en y lisant furtivement le nom de Fred Weasley. Il vit qu’Hagrid évitait de regarder la statue, qui représentait un sorcier et une sorcière aux visages anonymes, main dans la main, qui levaient leurs baguettes vers le ciel. Harry ne prit pas le temps de s’y arrêter, et suivait les longues enjambées du demi-géant vers le bien connu bureau directoral, dans lequel il entra seul. Le Professeur McGonagall y avait ajouté de nombreux objets transformés, dont une collection de transformations ratées par ses étudiants qui semblaient l’avoir amusée--parmi celles-ci, un livre qui s’était vu affubler des ailes et un bec de perroquet qui ne cessait de babiller, et un chat-chapeau de paille. Le reste n’avait pas changé: il balaya du regard les tableaux représentant les directeurs de l’école, dont la plupart dormaient; certains étaient vides, mais l’un d’eux était plus familier que les autres, accroché juste au-dessus d’un perchoir où dormait un très jeune phénix.

“C’est bon de te revoir, Harry.”

“Professeur Dumbledore.”

Ni les lunettes en demi-lune, ni le sourire bienveillant n’avaient changés.  _ En même temps, c’est un tableau _ , se dit amèrement Harry.  _ Le vrai Dumbledore est mort il y a longtemps _ .

“Minerva m’a dit que tu venais nous visiter--serait-ce par nostalgie pour ta vieille école?”

“C’est en affaire pour le ministère, j’en ai peur,” répondit Harry. “On a trouvé un miroir, avec Ron--Ronald Weasley, vous vous souvenez? Evidemment que oui--et il semblerait que c’est une copie du Riséd, d’une façon ou d’une autre… Vous n’en sauriez pas quelque chose, à tout hasard?”

“Hélas, non,” répondit le tableau. “Je ne sais du Riséd que ce que j’ai pu t’en dire auparavant. Mais je ne doute pas qu’Irma saura trouver un livre pour t’aider--une idée de Mademoiselle Granger, sans aucun doute?” ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’oeil.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait presque espéré que Dumbledore ait toutes les réponses à ses questions, afin de partir au plus vite. Il n’avait pas envie de s’éterniser à Poudlard, et il ne voulait pas penser à la raison de sa hâte. Ce pouvait être le souvenir de la bataille, mais il savait que ce n’était pas aussi simple.

“Serais-tu soucieux, Harry?”

Il releva les yeux pour voir le portrait d’Albus Dumbledore le regarder avec inquiétude. Le fait que l’homme l’avait de son vivant porté dans ses bras pour le mettre en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante, plus de vingt années auparavant, lui revint à l’esprit sans prévenir: il avait oublié qu’il pouvait se confier à Dumbledore, et peut-être ne l’avait-il jamais vraiment su, mais, en croisant le regard peint sur la toile, il le sut immédiatement.

“La vie avance, et beaucoup de choses changent. Il faut croire que Voldemort n’était pas mon seul souci, en fin de compte.”

Dumbledore acquiesçait lorsqu’Harry entendit la porte du bureau s’ouvrir: l’ancien directeur ferma alors les yeux et sembla instantanément être dans un profond sommeil, alors que Minerva McGonagall se défaisait de sa cape de pluie et allumait un feu dans la cheminée.

“Ah, Potter, vous me voyez ravie de vous revoir!” dit-elle en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires. “Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, le Ministre avait à me parler. Comment allez-vous?” demanda-t-elle en s’installant derrière son bureau, et en invitant Harry à faire de même.

“Hum. Bien, Professeur. La routine; le métier d’Auror, tout ça.”

McGonagall avait fait apparaître un service à thé et en versait à Harry et elle-même à l’aide de sa baguette; le jeune Auror avait oublié comme chacun des gestes de la sorcière était gracieux et aisé, alors même que celle-ci n’était définitivement plus dans sa première jeunesse. Il avait également oublié que celle-ci avait comme un don pour savoir qu’on lui cachait quelque chose.

“C’est bien peu, pour autant d’années sans nouvelles. J’ai cru lire que Ginny était enceinte, pourtant?”

Harry rougit, et acquiesça.

“Mes félicitations, Harry. Je me doute que cela doit vous impressionner,” dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son ancien élève, “mais vous ferez de bons parents, j’en suis certaine.”

Harry bafouilla des remerciements, se sentant à nouveau dans la position d’un élève face à son professeur. Que McGonagall le félicite pour son enfant à venir était troublant: penser que celui-ci pourrait bien venir à la rencontrer onze ans plus tard lui donnait des vertiges. Il préféra cesser de songer à tout cela.

“Professeur, je ne veux pas paraître impoli,” dit-il après avoir échangé quelques banalités et vidé une tasse de thé, “mais j’espérais pouvoir accéder à la bibliothèque de l’école…”


	4. Tableaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry récupère le livre qu'il cherchait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et commence à chercher des réponses à ses questions.

Harry n’avait pas eu besoin de mettre un seul pied entre les étagères de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Accompagné du Professeur McGonagall, il s’était rendu au bureau de Madame Pince, qu’il avait toujours évité--et fut surpris de voir la vieille sorcière l’accueillir avec un sourire. Il avait précisé ce qu’il cherchait, et quelques minutes plus tard, l’assistante de Madame Pince (qui ne pouvait plus grimper aux échelles afin d’accéder aux livres les plus hauts), dont le visage semblait vaguement familier à Harry venait lui remettre le livre en le gratifiant d’un “bonjour, Potter” accompagné d’un sourire amusé, presque moqueur. Il n’en fit rien, remercia les deux femmes, et suivit McGonagall de retour à son bureau.

“Comprenez-moi, Potter,” lui dit-elle en chemin; “vous êtes peut-être un visage connu au ministère, mais ici votre présence a encore de quoi dissiper les élèves. N’y voyez rien de personnel: nous n’avons simplement pas eu le temps de prévoir votre arrivée.”

“Aucun souci, même si les élèves ne doivent plus vraiment me connaître, depuis le temps,” dit-il avec un sourire malaisé.

“Potter, vous faites partie des livres d’Histoire de la Magie, depuis la première année où vous avez quitté l’école--sur demande expresse du Professeur Dumbledore,” ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le regard interrogateur d’Harry. “Il ne voulait pas que vous ayez à vous étudier pendant vos années à l’école, quand bien même beaucoup ont voulu contester sa demande.”

Harry ne sut que répondre, et se contenta de s’installer dans un fauteuil du bureau directoral que McGonagall lui prêtait gracieusement pour feuilleter le livre qu’il venait de récupérer,  _ Miroirs Magiques au Mur et sur Pied: une Réflexion sur nos Reflets _ . Au bout de quelques minutes, il constata que son regard était vitreux et qu’il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu’il lisait; il parcourut quelques pages sans savoir où trouver ce qu’il cherchait, et laissa échapper un soupir las. Une voix connue s’éleva derrière lui.

“Vous ne pouvez décidément pas faire grand chose d’un livre sans Granger, si personne ne l’a annoté pour vous.”

Harry se retourna pour voir que le tableau à la droite de celui d’Albus Dumbledore, qui était vide lors de son premier passage dans la matinée, avait retrouvé son portrait: il eut honte de ne pas avoir remarqué l’absence de Severus Rogue auparavant, ni sa présence à l’instant. Celui-ci arborait encore son air sévère, que le peintre n’avait su lui retirer: mais Harry crut voir une nuance d’amusement dans les yeux noirs du professeur.

“J’ai peur de devoir vous donner raison, professeur,” se contenta de dire Harry en fermant le livre pour s’approcher du mur. “Les livres n’ont jamais été mon fort.”

“Mmh. Intéressant. On dirait que l’âge adulte vous a retiré toute forme de rébellion, Potter.”

“Cela doit vous plaire, professeur.”

Le tableau sembla réfléchir quelques instants, le visage fermé.

“Oui,” finit-il par dire. “Non que ce ne soit pas inquiétant de votre part, mais…”

Il n’eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu’Harry comprenne où il voulait en venir. Il adressa au portrait un signe de tête qui se voulait rassurant, avant tout parce que c’était un sujet qu’il ne voulait pas aborder, particulièrement pas en ce moment.

“Vous pensez que si je sors ce livre de l’école, Madame Pince m’en voudra?”

“Je vous y autorise,” intervint le portrait de Dumbledore. “Je ne suis plus directeur de cette école, mais cette chère Irma s’adoucit avec l’âge en plus de n’avoir jamais su me dire non. Je me doute, de plus, que c’est pour demander de l’aide à Mademoiselle Granger--pardon, Madame Weasley!--ce qui joue nécessairement en votre faveur.”

“Merci, professeur. Professeurs,” salua Harry, prenant la direction de la porte.

“N’hésitez pas à revenir, Harry,” appela Dumbledore avant que la porte ne se referme. “Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre de Poudlard.”

 

“C’est inutile, il n’y a rien là-dedans.”

Harry retira ses lunettes d’un geste rageur pour se pincer le nez en entendant la conclusion de Parvati. Lui, Ron, et Hermione avaient convenu d’un rendez-vous dans les salles d’étude du ministère avec elle, afin d’étudier le problème du miroir. Sur la table entre eux se trouvaient quelques ouvrages mineurs trouvés par Hermione et Parvati dans la collection du ministère, ainsi que le volume récupéré par Harry à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hermione s’était effondrée sur la table, la tête entre les mains, tandis que Ron feuilletait encore avec espoir un court livre intitulé  _ Mirrores & Enchentements de la Viſion Diuers _ , que sa compagne avait reconnu comme ni plus ni moins qu’un guide de prestidigitation. 

“On devrait pouvoir l’analyser,” continua Parvati après un temps. “Ca nous prendra du temps, mais ça devrait être possible. Merci pour votre temps, en tout cas.”

“On ferme ce dossier, alors?” demanda Ron. 

“Il sera toujours temps de le rouvrir si on découvre quelque chose de suspect, j’imagine,” fit Parvati en haussant les épaules.

Après quelques échanges au sujet des bébés à venir, les trois amis saluèrent Parvati, et Ron proposa qu’ils se retrouvent chez lui et Hermione. Il attrapa au passage un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, à la une duquel lui souriait sa soeur, un vif d’or à la main, portant le titre: “les Harpies en Finale, le Vif d’Or Attrapé en Vingt-Sept Secondes.” 

“Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta femme,” dit Ron à Harry en lui tendant le journal. “Et assister à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, sans aucun doute!”   
“Les Harpies ont toujours été une bonne équipe,” commenta Harry, sans être capable de détourner les yeux du ventre rebondi de Ginny. Son enfant était sur cette photo, d’une certaine façon, et depuis quelques jours la notion de paternité le mettait plus mal à l’aise que jamais. Il ne pouvait même pas se projeter à la prochaine Coupe du Monde, puisqu’il serait alors déjà père. Il ne dit plus rien jusqu’à arriver devant la porte des Weasley, sans remarquer que personne n’avait brisé le silence. Ils s’attablèrent de même.

“Harry, je vais ramener le livre à Poudlard,” annonça Hermione.

“Pardon?” firent en coeur les deux hommes, ce à quoi Ron ajouta: “mais, le bébé?”

“Il ne sera pas là avant encore trois mois, Ron. Je t’ai expliqué.”

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il avait appris, suite aux explications de Ginny et de sa mère, que les sorciers n’avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de trouver un moyen de suivre une grossesse. L’enfant était conçu, et arrivait quand il en avait envie, sans que personne ne cherche réellement à faire de calculs. L’expression “on ne surveille pas quand les dragonnes pondent leurs oeufs” avait été lancée, et il n’avait pas cherché à imaginer une équivalence pour les humains. Hermione, cependant, se refusait à passer sa grossesse à se contenter de décorer une chambre. Elle avait été suivie par des médecins moldus, à la grande angoisse de Ron: le concept d’échographie lui avait été expliquée avant qu’il n’assiste à la première (Hermione avait insisté longuement), et il avait quand même fait un malaise en voyant ce qu’il ne pouvait nommer autrement que les entrailles de sa femme. Il n’avait de plus rien distingué de ce que le médecin montrait, et s’était longuement inquiété de savoir si son enfant aurait forme humaine. Hermione avait confié à Harry qu’elle espérait que le bébé se décide à montrer son profil pour la prochaine échographie, sans quoi Ron allait probablement paniquer. Elle ne lui avait pas encore annoncé sa décision de donner naissance dans un hôpital moldu, mais Harry avait déjà été chargé de subtiliser la baguette de Ron le moment venu, afin qu’il ne se fasse pas de mal avec. Toujours est-il que Ron avait beaucoup de mal à croire que les moldus puissent calculer la date de naissance d’un enfant, puisque les sorciers ne le faisaient pas: Arthur s’était montré plus réceptif à cette nouvelle, et le Terrier avait à présent une étagère dédiée à la médecine moldue. 

“Et le ministère?” continuait Ron. “Ils ne diront rien?”

Hermione n’y avait pas songé. Elle avait tant envie de retourner dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu’elle en avait presque oublié qu’elle avait des obligations ailleurs. Elle réfléchit un moment, avant d’annoncer d’un ton satisfait:

“Tant pis pour eux. De plus,” ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, “j’aurais à parler à Minerva ainsi qu’à Madame Pince--et son assistante, je suis curieuse de la rencontrer. Si j’avais su que c’était une possibilité…”

“Tu fais comme tu veux, Hermione,” lui dit Harry, “ne pas retourner à Poudlard me va. Si c’est pour devoir me cacher dans le bureau de McGonagall parce qu’il vaut mieux que les élèves ne me voient pas, ça n’a pas grand intérêt.”

“Cela dit, notre boulot n’a pas grand intérêt non plus,” maugréa Ron. “Pendant que tu n’étais pas là j’ai reçu notre prochaine mission, et cette fois c’est une cave qu’on fouille. A croire qu’on ne nous donne que les tâches les plus nulles, les autres ont encore eu le droit d’arrêter un groupe de sorcier en quête d’artefacts ayant appartenu à Tu-Sais-Qui.”

Harry ne le dit pas, mais songea que Ron n’avait probablement pas tort quant au fait qu’on leur donnait des missions délibérément ennuyeuses; il ne savait cependant pas qui accuser pour cela, et il avait autre chose à penser.

 

Une fois de retour chez lui, Harry vit qu’il avait reçu un hibou de Ginny qui lui partageait sa joie d’avoir gagné, ainsi que celle d’avoir senti le bébé bouger quand elle avait attrapé le vif d’or, et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Ses dernières nuits avaient été sans repos, et celles qui avaient précédé et suivi sa visite à Poudlard pires que les autres. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de vérifier que Malfoy y enseignait encore--et c’était le cas. Il n’avait pas su se retenir d’espérer le croiser au hasard d’un couloir, tout en se détestant pour ces pensées: pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de voir Malfoy? Ils s’étaient toujours détestés. Il n’avait même pas voulu témoigner en sa faveur à son procès, alors même que beaucoup de ses connaissances de Poudlard, même des Gryffondor, l’avaient fait. Ce stupide miroir avait probablement pour but de rendre fou.

Il se demandait si Malfoy était un bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Non--il ne s’était pas posé cette question, décida-t-il avec horreur. Il avait imaginé qu’il se posait la question, et elle lui était venue. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Malfoy. Et de plus, Malfoy était probablement juste assez mauvais pour tenir cette position maudite. Il devait encore plus favoriser les Serpentards que Rogue ne le faisait lui-même, et être le cauchemar de chaque étudiant de Gryffondor. Les pauvres devaient être dégoûtés de ce cours qu’Harry avait (parfois) tant aimé.

Las, il se dirigea lentement et sans réfléchir vers le mur du salon sur lequel Ginny avait tenu à afficher de petites aquarelles de leurs familles et amis décédés; c’était un cadeau qu’elle avait tenu à faire à Harry pour son dernier anniversaire en date, et elle avait depuis ajouté que c’était bien pour leur enfant. Dans un coin, sa mère lui souriait, seule; un rapide coup d’oeil lui indiqua que son père avait rejoint Sirius et Remus sous leurs formes d’animagus--un deuxième coup d’oeil par la fenêtre lui assura qu’il s’agissait en effet d’une nuit de pleine lune. Sans leur prêter plus attention, il décrocha le petit cadre où attendait Lily, et s’installa dans un fauteuil, l’image toujours entre les mains. Les yeux vacillants de sa mère le fixaient d’un air tendre.

“Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire,” lui dit-il dans un soupir. “Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. C’est tellement compliqué…”

“Harry,” lui répondit la voix de sa mère, à laquelle il n’était pas encore habitué: les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en l’entendant. “Tout va bien se passer, je te promets.”

“Si tu savais…” souffla-t-il en se mettant à pleurer pour de bon, de fatigue, mais aussi d’autre chose qu’il refusait d’admettre.

“Je sais, mon petit. Je sais.”


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a passé une mauvaise nuit à son retour du ministère, et se rend au ministère pour n'y trouver aucun de ses collègues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on devine que l'autrice a beaucoup lu Mignola avant d'écrire ce chapitre.

Harry s’était endormi dans le salon, le portrait de ses parents (James était de retour près de Lily) à la main. Il remit le cadre à sa place sur le mur, sans un mot, et se mit en route pour le ministère. Ron n’était pas dans leur bureau--personne n’y était, d’ailleurs--mais Harry ne s’en étonna pas. Il s’assit sur sa chaise, face à sa pile de feuilles volantes, et attrapa le petit tas de courrier qui était arrivé en son absence. Notices de missions et annonces ministérielles: il avait appris à les ignorer. Une enveloppe cependant sortait du lot. Elle était adressée à lui personnellement, avec défense expresse pour quiconque n’était pas Harry Potter de l’ouvrir. Elle contenait une petite lettre manuscrite, qui disait ceci:

 

_Cher M. Potter,_

 

_Je sais bien que les directives du ministère voudraient que je fasse une demande officielle d’enquête afin qu’un Auror soit attribué à mon cas: j’espère que vous me pardonnerez de m’adresser à vous directement._

 

_Mon nom est inutile, et ne vous dira rien. Vous avez simplement besoin de savoir que je vis à Little Hangleton, et que je constate depuis quelques jours des mouvements suspects autour du manoir Jedusor. Vous comprendrez que, bien que je fasse confiance au ministère, il m’ait paru important que vous soyez la personne en charge de cette enquête._

 

_N’en parlez pas à vos collègues: le ministère a déjà refusé ma requête au prétexte qu’il ne s’agisse que de moldus cherchant à racheter le manoir._

 

_Cordialement,_

 

_X._

 

Harry se passa la main sur les yeux et relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Si le ministère avait rejeté la demande de cette personne, c’est qu’il y avait une raison; plus encore, c’est qu’ils avaient vérifié qu’il n’y avait aucun risque. Ce qui touchait à Voldemort était encore très sensible et pris au sérieux, après tout. Cependant, quelque chose, une voix au fin fond de sa mémoire, lui disait que ses collègues avaient peut-être manqué quelque chose. Ils n’avaient jamais affronté Voldemort; Harry avait été un Horcruxe involontaire. Il connaissait son ennemi mieux que quiconque. Il l’avait déjà rappelé à de multiples reprises, alors qu’on refusait à lui et Ron des missions en rapport avec le mage noir et ses suivants. S’il disait ses soupçons, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’on l’écarte du projet.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu’il était toujours seul: et, comme c’était le cas, il sortit discrètement du bureau.

 

Little Hangleton ressemblait à n’importe quel village de la campagne anglaise: vert, et vide. De petites maisons à colombages côtoyaient de petites maisons de briques rouges. L’herbe a un aspect brillant qui donne l’impression qu’une averse vient de passer, même après plusieurs jours de beau temps. Les jardins étaient fleuris et proprets, le gazon toujours impeccable, les fenêtres des habitations toutes parées de rideaux fins pour cacher les intérieurs des regards curieux. Les quelques moldus qu’Harry croisait sur son passage le dévisageaient: sa tenue n’avaient rien qui pouvait laisser soupçonner qu’il était sorcier, mais 

demeurait trop étrange pour des anglais conservateurs--il s’en voulut de ne pas l’avoir prévu, après avoir pourtant passé onze ans chez des moldus. Ses cheveux devaient également leur poser problèmes, mais il aurait été inutile de leur expliquer que leur aspect était dans leur nature, et qu’en aucun cas ce n’était leur problème. Il se contenta de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, et avancer vers sa destination. Il n’avait évidemment pas voulu transplaner directement au manoir Jedusor: c’était une règle de sécurité de base chez les Aurors. Il commençait cependant à regretter de l’avoir suivie, d’autant que celui-ci semblait bien inoffensif en plus jour.

L’herbe était haute et les haies avaient pris le contrôle du jardin: quelques traces de feux dans l’herbe, des fenêtres cassées, et des graffitis sur les murs indiquaient que le manoir servait de maison hantée aux enfants des environs en quête de sensations fortes. Harry comprit pourquoi ses collègues n’en avaient rien fait, n’avaient même pas parlé de l’affaire, et se sentit stupide. Il était évident que le mouvement n’était probablement dû qu’à de jeunes moldus qui s’amusaient dans la maison le soir venu, ou la parcouraient par curiosité morbide.

Celle-là même qui fit qu’Harry se sentit obligé de passer lui-même le seuil de la porte, mal fermée par un cadenas rouillé. L’endroit était plongé dans la pénombre, qui n’était rompue que par des rais de lumière faiblards qui s’invitaient par les fenêtres brisées, et parfois condamnées par de fragiles planches de bois. Ses pas rompaient le silence et le parfait tapis de poussière qui couvrait le sol; Harry eut vite l’impression d’être le premier à troubler le silence du lieu en plusieurs mois. Il sourit: ce n’était peut-être pas de simples enfants moldus, après tout. Il trouva vite un escalier et se rendit à l’étage. La poussière y était tout aussi omniprésente qu’au rez-de-chaussée: le silence était pourtant moins complet ici. Quelque chose gémissait dans l’une des pièces de la maison. Harry attrapa sa baguette et, prudemment, entreprit de trouver la source des plaintes, inspectant chaque porte entrouverte, et écoutant à celles qui étaient fermées. Le son semblait venir d’une des pièces au fond du couloir où il se trouvait: à mesure qu’il avançait, il devenait évident qu’il s’agissait des pleurs d’une jeune femme. Il était à présent devant la porte, qu’il poussa du bout des doigts, sa baguette prête dans l’autre main. C’était une chambre, restée inoccupée pendant des années, et qui semblait encore l’être, à l’exception d’une faible ombre sur le lit.

L’ombre releva la tête vers lui, et Harry la reconnut immédiatement. D’une voix hésitante, il demanda:

“... Merope?”

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, baissant les yeux vers le lit au-dessus duquel sa forme, plus terne que celle des fantômes qu’Harry avait pu croiser auparavant, flottait. Ses doigts ectoplasmiques effleurèrent l’oreiller, et elle fut reprise de sanglots.

“Merope Gaunt, est-ce vous?”

“Oh non,” gémit la voix, “non, pas Gaunt, ne me le rappelez pas. Je suis m… ma…”

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Harry se souvenait de l’histoire de la conception de Voldemort, et pouvait comprendre une partie de ce qu’il se passait alors. Il ne dit rien, attendant que le fantôme se reprenne.

“... mariée. Ce n’est plus important maintenant.”

Elle promena ses yeux tristes autour de la pièce, ne semblant pas parvenir à concentrer son regard sur Harry. 

“Que faites-vous ici, Merope? Je veux dire,” se reprit-il en se rendant compte comme sa question pouvait être interprétée, “vous devriez être… Partie?”

“Je ne sais pas comment,” répondit-elle. “Mon fils était né et je n’avais plus rien. Il devait grandir loin de mes…” elle gémit à nouveau “loin de ces gens. Quand il est né je savais qu’il serait un bon garçon. Beau comme son père. Et… et sans pouvoirs.”

Pour la première fois elle parvint à regarder Harry, et le gratifia d’un sourire triste.

“Vous… Vous plus que d’autres, vous savez comme j’étais naïve.”

“... Désolé,” bafouilla Harry.

“Quand il est m… mort. Je suis revenue,” dit-elle. “Je n’ai pas compris. J’étais dans ce village, alors que je n’y suis pas morte. La maison de mon… ma maison n’est plus ici, maintenant. Je suis allée au cimetière. Et…”

Elle se remit à pleurer, en caressant encore le lit. 

“Vous savez, c’était mal. C’est à cause de moi que mon fils, qu’il était mauvais. Je n’aurais pas dû, je n’aurais pas dû…”

Harry serra les lèvres et inspira profondément. Les mots de Merope le mettaient mal à l’aise, sans qu’il comprenne exactement pourquoi.

“Comment avez-vous su? Qu’il était mort, je veux dire. Votre fils.”

“Des gens sont venus. Ils ont cherché des choses dans la maison, je les entendais. Ils voulaient vous tuer, mais je crois qu’ils ont échoué. Je suis contente pour vous,” ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

“Comment savez-vous qui je suis?”

“Une intuition. Peut-être celle d’une mère. Aussi mauvaise soit-elle.”

“Vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion d’être mauvaise,” fit Harry après quelques instants de réflexion. “Vous êtes morte avant, c’est hors de votre contrôle.”

“Mais Tom n’aurait… Il… Oh, c’est terrible de penser ça de son fils. Il n’avait aucune raison de voir le jour. C’est de ma faute.” Elle réfléchit un moment, et ajouta, “je n’avais aucun droit de l’aimer…”

Harry l’avait rejoint sur le lit, sans y penser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait de la plus haute importance d’aider ce fantôme, apparu des décennies après son décès (phénomène dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler), même s’il s’agissait de la mère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

“Ce qu’il a fait,” fit-il, “il l’a fait sans votre aide. Cela ne devrait pas perturber votre repos.”

“C’est trop tard, maintenant,” répondit-elle dans un soupir. 

“Il n’y a rien qui puisse vous apaiser?”

“Je ne sais pas. Vous ne le savez pas non plus? N’est-ce pas pour me faire partir que vous êtes ici?”

“Hum, euh. Eh bien,” fit Harry, “je pensais. Enfin. On m’a dit qu’il y avait des gens qui cherchaient ici. Des choses à votre fils. Mais ce n’était que vous.”

“Oh, non,” répondit Merope. “Je suis ici depuis longtemps. Je peux vous dire que beaucoup de monde est venu ici. Ils ont pris ce qu’il restait des possessions des Je… Oh, désolée, c’est encore trop d’y penser. Ils ont pris des choses. Mais ce n’étaient pas des sorciers. Eux sont venus il y a longtemps, et même là il n’y avait rien à trouver ici. Ce n’était que la maison de riches moldus dont j’ai gâché la vie à aimer leur fils sans en avoir le droit.”

Un silence gênant s’installa entre eux. Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il lui restait à faire dans ces lieux, et pourtant il n’osait pas laisser Merope seule à nouveau. Rien que de voir l’ombre pâle regarder tristement le lit de l’homme qu’elle avait aimé le rendait infiniment triste. 

“Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué? A le garder sous emprise, je veux dire?”

“Les filtres d’amour?” Merope regarda Harry à nouveau, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. “Jeune homme--Harry, si je peux vous appeler ainsi. Harry, vous êtes jeune; seulement un peu plus vieux que moi-même à ma mort. Vous n’avez peut-être pas encore eu l’occasion de vous en rendre compte, mais laissez-moi vous dire peut-être la seule chose intelligente que ce monde aura jamais entendu de ma bouche: vivre un mensonge paraît toujours doux, au départ. Les caresses de… _Ses_ caresses, c’était tout ce que j’avais toujours désiré. Il était véritablement amoureux, tant que je lui administrais la potion. Pour lui, si j’avais continué, cela n’aurait rien changé. Il aurait sûrement été heureux, d’une certaine façon. Mais…” ses yeux translucides s’emplirent de larmes à nouveau. “Mais moi, je savais. Et je savais que c’était faux. J’ai préféré lui rendre sa vie, plutôt que de lui imposer notre enfant à élever, après ma mort--je savais, Harry, je savais que je ne pouvais plus continuer, peu importe la situation. Il l’aurait haï parce qu’il était de moi. Que serait devenu mon petit Tom, élevé ainsi…?”

Harry ne répondit pas, et demeura assis sur le lit longtemps; Merope ne prêtait plus attention à lui, mais ses pleurs n’avaient pas repris. Sans un mot pour lui dire au-revoir, il transplana au ministère.


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry revient de Little Hangleton et se retrouve face à Gawain Robards, son supérieur au Ministère de la Magie.

“... Et ça ne vous a pas traversé l’esprit de vérifier dans les dossiers?”

A sa grande honte, non. Harry n’avait pas cherché à savoir les résultats de l’enquête menée par ses collègues à Little Hangleton. Gawain Robards le regardait, furieux, et Harry ne savait pas que lui répondre.

“... Désolé?”

Robards soupira.

“Potter. Vous avez manqué une réunion.  _ Encore _ . Même Weasley n’a pas su me dire où vous étiez. Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c’est grave? Et si ç’avait été un piège?”

“Un piège, de qui?” rétorqua Harry. “D’une baguette de mage noir cassée en trois? D’un fauteuil mangeur de magie? Il n’y a plus rien de dangereux. On a tout éradiqué. Maintenant que le département des Aurors n’est plus corrompu, il n’y a plus aucune menace, nulle part. Vous me l’avez dit vous-même. Alors, qu’est-ce que je risquais?”

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, l’un persuadé d’avoir raison, l’autre en pleine réflexion. Ce dernier finit par répondre.

“Aujourd’hui, nous avons parlé de l’intérêt de former de nouveaux Aurors,” annonça Robards en regardant ses mains, posées à plat sur son bureau. “Et de les former jeunes--une idée, vous vous en souviendrez, qui venait de vous et de Weasley. Nous avons discuté de la mise en place de ce projet, dès cet été.”

Il regarda Harry d’un air las et gêné, que le jeune homme ne comprit pas.

“Nous avons de nouvelles recrues potentielles, qui finissent leur septième année. Vous vous souviendrez qu’il était question de les intégrer aux équipes existantes, d’une façon ou d’une autre, afin qu’ils vous accompagnent.”

“Très bien--Ron et moi en prendront un avec nous, et je promets de ne pas le mettre en danger,” s’empressa de dire Harry.

“Ils sont cinq, Potter. Vous êtes six Aurors.”

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour comprendre le sous-entendu de son supérieur.

“Oh. Hum. On en discutera avec les autres, alors, pour savoir qui--”

“C’est déjà discuté.”

Harry allait commencer à défendre la capacité de Ron à former un disciple lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Robards, et comprit.  _ Il  _ était celui qui était mis à l’écart, pas Ron. Alors que quelques semaines plus tard chacun de ses collègues allait avoir un nouveau partenaire, il allait perdre le sien.

“On ne peut pas le former à deux?”

“Non. Vous voyez, Weasley était d’accord avec moi pour dire que vous n’étiez… Comment dire… Pas en forme, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vivez, et je n’ai pas à le savoir,” dit-il avant qu’Harry n’ait eu le temps de protester. “Mais votre petite excursion aujourd’hui m’a prouvé qu’il était dangereux de vous laisser travailler ici.”

“Monsieur, ce n’est--”

“J’ai malgré tout une tâche à vous confier.”

Harry se tut. Il avait cru à une mise à pied, et son rythme cardiaque s’était emballé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’il ferait de ses journées, seul, pendant que Ron et Hermione travaillaient; et le retour de Ginny n’arrangerait rien. Robards semblait lire tout cela sur son visage.

“Je vous ai parlé de l’aspect formation au ministère de ces jeunes Aurors, mais il a été question de mettre en place des ateliers plus tôt, pour encourager les élèves dans cette voie. Cela a été évoqué avec la directrice de Poudlard il y a quelques jours…” il s’arrêta pour regarder Harry quelques instants, et ajouta: “elle avait demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui lui soit envoyé, mais je voulais en discuter ensemble.”

“Puisqu’on en discute, je--”

“Nous n’en discutons pas.”

Le ton de Robards était définitif. Harry avait manqué à sa fonction et était arrivé en retard avant même de déserter son poste pour une partie de la journée: son avis en était devenu parfaitement facultatif.

“Vous y allez demain après-midi, le rendez-vous est arrangé; le Professeur McGonagall vous expliquera les détails à ce moment-là. Organisez-vous comme vous le voulez pour le reste, vous êtes en charge… Mais, Potter?”

“Oui, monsieur?”

“Prenez des vacances.”

 

“Harry, c’est une superbe opportunité!”

Hermione lui avait accordé un peu de temps dans son bureau pour discuter: il n’avait pas fait l’effort de chercher Ron, et il n’était d’ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir lui parler.

“D’arrêter de m’ennuyer ici? Oui. Mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire? Pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas un assez bon Auror?”

Il sentit les mains d’Hermione saisir l’une de siennes: quand il daigna tourner les yeux vers elle, il constata qu’elle le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, et un peu d’inquiétude.

“C’est  _ parce que _ tu es un bon Auror que Minerva veut que ce soit toi qui lance ce programme. Elle me l’a dit quand j’y étais l’autre jour encore.”

“Mais je ne sais pas ce qu’on va me demander de faire. On a jamais eu ça à Poudlard!”

“Harry,” fit Hermione avec un sourire amusé, “nous n’avions pas ça parce que c’est  _ toi  _ qui va le mettre en place. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as?”

“... Ils ont déjà des professeurs. On n’a pas besoin de moi là-bas,” maugréa Harry. “Je n’ai rien à apporter…”

“Rappelle-moi qui a fondé l’Armée de Dumbledore? Qui a appris à plusieurs de ses camarades comment se défendre et attaquer, comment désarmer un ennemi, comment conjurer un Patronus?”

Harry ne répondit pas, et se sentit rougir.

“C’est toi, Harry,” dit Hermione après un instant de silence. “Et je pense que c’est ce que Minerva a en tête. Tu sais comme il est difficile d’étudier la théorie et la pratique en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu as vu comme Remus lui-même n’est pas parvenu à mêler les deux efficacement; tu étais le seul élève à pouvoir lancer un Patronus parce qu’il te donnait des cours particuliers. Ca va être ton rôle, Harry,” fit Hermione en lui souriant. “Sois Remus Lupin pour ces élèves.”

Les deux amis s’enlacèrent sur ces mots. Hermione savait toujours trouver comment rassurer ses amis; cela n’empêchait pas Harry de redouter son entrevue du lendemain à Poudlard, et l’année qui s’annonçait.

“Je me sens quand même écarté,” dit Harry. “Ces affaires sur lesquelles on travaillait avec Ron…”

“Le miroir?”

“Oui,” admit Harry, quelque peu gêné. “J’aurais aimé suivre ce qu’il se passait. Mais j’imagine que maintenant je ne serai plus un vrai Auror…”

“Oh,” soupira Hermione. “Harry… On te donne la mission la plus prestigieuse pour faire évoluer les pratiques des Aurors, et tu crois encore que c’est une façon de t’humilier? Je ne le dirai pas à Ron, il va s’en vouloir d’avoir encouragé la demande de Minerva…”

“Ce n’est pas que ça. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir retourner à Poudlard. Avec le bébé…”

“Il n’est pas encore là, et rien ne dit que tu vas vivre à Poudlard non plus. Détends-toi. Ginny rentre la semaine prochaine, votre bébé n’est pas là avant quelques mois encore, qu’est-ce qui peut tant t’inquiéter?”

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui peut tant m’inquiéter?  _ pensait Harry, de retour dans la maison qu’il partageait avec Ginny.  _ C’est vrai, quand on a vaincu Voldemort, qu’est-ce qui peut encore nous inquiéter? Ne pas être assez bon Auror? Assez bon père? Ne pas être assez? Pour qui? _

Il passa devant les tableaux familiaux sans leur accorder un regard. A l’étage, près de la chambre conjugale, celle du bébé n’était pas beaucoup plus qu’une coquille vide: un vieux berceau hérité des Weasley occupait le centre de la pièce, et Ginny avait tenu à installer un gros fauteuil près de la fenêtre, “pour quand il faudra venir nourrir le bébé en pleine nuit.” Celle-ci donnait sur un petit jardin, et, Harry le savait, au-delà de celui-ci, sur le cimetière de Godric’s Hollow. Lorsqu’il avait fallu choisir un endroit où s’installer, il n’avait pu penser à aucun autre, et Ginny avait été heureuse de le suivre. 

_ Ce sera ironique si quelqu’un venait à vouloir venger Voldemort en s’attaquant à moi _ , songeait-il avec amertume en quittant la pièce.  _ Et encore plus si tout devait se jouer dans cette chambre.  _ Il ne savait pas s’il en avait envie ou non. L’horreur de ses pensées effleura sa conscience, sans qu’il ne soit capable de mettre un terme à son humeur. Il n’avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, c’était évidemment pour cela qu’il n’allait pas bien.

_ Non. C’est à cause du miroir. _

A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la salle de bain qu’il renonça à sa douche, ne se sentant pas même la force d’enlever ses vêtements. Il chassa tant bien que mal le reflet du miroir de son esprit, et, étalé de tout son long sur le lit encore défait de la veille, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu’il pourrait bien apporter à ces ateliers de recrutement d’Aurors. L’Armée de Dumbledore avait fonctionné, mais ils avaient une menace claire à affronter: ces enfants n’en avaient pas. Ils vivaient dans un monde où Voldemort commençait à nouveau à être un souvenir, et où l'Élu était une photo dans un livre d’histoire de la magie. Où le Survivant était un Auror parmi d’autres au ministère de la magie. Où Harry Potter était l’époux de Ginny Weasley, l’Attrapeuse des Holyhead Harpies; la cause du ventre arrondi de celle-ci, qui faisait couler l’encre des journalistes de la Gazette. Comment leur donner envie de le rejoindre, quand il n’était qu’un de leurs soucis--quand sa date de naissance faisait l’objet des angoisses d’élèves alors qu’ils se devaient de la retenir--quand la forme de son patronus n’était qu’un objet de discussion ennuyeux en salle de classe? Et surtout, se rendit-il compte, quand le métier d’Auror n’avait plus rien d’intéressant à apporter. Harry ne saurait transmettre qu’un profond ennui, et il le savait. Il décida de conseiller aux élèves intéressés de choisir une autre voie chaque fois qu’il aurait l’occasion d’une conversation privée avec ceux-ci. Inutile de multiplier les malheureux qui devront se plier aux demandes inquiètes de vieux sorciers incapables de reconnaître les objets qu’ils avaient accumulés.

Il se décida cependant, puisqu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir arriver à Poudlard le lendemain sans avoir rien à dire quant à cette mission qui lui avait été confiée, à proposer de prendre quelques groupes d’élèves intéressés dans la salle sur demande une fois par mois, pour leur apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles que leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n’avait pas le temps, ou ne savait pas leur apprendre.

_ Le Professeur Malfoy _ , pensa-t-il, la gorge serrée, avant de s’endormir.


	7. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme exigé par son supérieur, Harry se rend à Poudlard pour discuter de la mise en place d'ateliers dans les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en partenariat avec un Auror--c'est à dire lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais ce chapitre dans mes tiroirs depuis un moment--depuis la dernière fois que j'avais publié, en fait, et je m'étais arrêté, de mémoire, en ce qui devait être le plein milieu de celui-ci; je le poste finalement inchangé, histoire de me motiver à reprendre un peu cette fanfiction et par la même occasion l'écriture de façon plus légère qu'à mon habitude.

“Merci d’être venu, Potter.”

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle qu’Harry n’avait jamais vu en sept années passées à Poudlard: relativement sombre, et plus petite qu’une salle de classe, elle se distinguait par ses vitraux animés qui mettaient en scène un petit voilier pris dans une tempête. Le reste n’était que livres que la bibliothèque possédait probablement en de trop nombreux exemplaires, et une immense table en chêne massif, aux pieds finements sculptés représentant chacune des maisons--une griffe de lion, une autre d’oiseau, une de blaireau, et un serpent. Il avait pris place dans l’un des fauteuils aux couleurs de Gryffondor, par une sorte de fierté adolescente, tandis que McGonagall le regardait depuis un grand siège en bout de table, lui aussi à l’effigie des quatre maisons, de facture similaire à la table: les quatre animaux des armoiries s’échappaient du dossier en poses majestueuses qui rappelaient celles des blasons. Si Hermione avait été là, pensait Harry, elle aurait probablement eu beaucoup d’anecdotes à propos de cette salle et de sa décoration.

“J’imagine que Gawain Robards vous a déjà expliqué ce que nous désirions mettre en place?”

“Vaguement,” répondit Harry, en empêchant de justesse un bâillement de s’échapper. Il n’avait réussi à trouver le sommeil que quatre heures auparavant. “Intéresser les élèves au métier d’Auror. Les former un peu. C’est ça?”

“Oui,” répondit-elle, l’air vaguement inquiète. “C’est ce dont nous avions discuté, et c’est ce qui intéresse Robards.”

“Je peux être honnête, professeur?”

Elle hocha la tête pour l’inviter à continuer.

“Je ne vois pas pourquoi intéresser les enfants au métier d’Auror. Je ne vois pas comment faire. Il faudrait mentir pour qu’ils désirent rejoindre nos rangs. Mon conseil, ce serait d’abandonner l’idée.”

“Potter,” fit McGonagall en haussant un sourcil, “notre intention n’a jamais été de faire grossir les rangs des Aurors. Et, même sans mentir sur vos occupations, il y aura toujours des élèves intéressés--vous devriez le savoir. Non. Le fait est…”

Elle fut interrompue par un coup à la porte: Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait une bonne idée de l’identité de la personne qui franchirait le seuil de la pièce quelques instants plus tard, et se sentit pris d’un vertige quand McGonagall invita la personne à entrer.

Draco Malfoy avait, et n’avait pas, changé. Harry se souvenait de l’adolescent de dix-sept ans qu’il avait quitté en même temps que Poudlard, et l’homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce aux vitraux de plus en plus orageux avait gardé les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés en arrière, le teint pâle, et les yeux gris de cet adolescent. Sa mâchoire était plus marquée, et dure, et la forme de son visage le faisait ressembler plus que jamais à Lucius; il avait encore grandi depuis qu’il l’avait vu--alors que, pensa Harry avec amertume, sans même comprendre d’où lui venait l’envie de se comparer à Malfoy, lui-même n’avait pas grandi depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Le regard était toujours aussi froid, mais la lueur qui l’éclairait était sage, mesurée, et calme. Il gratifia Harry d’un sourire tandis qu’il s’avançait vers le fauteuil à la droite de McGonagall, aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

“Professeur McGonagall; Potter,” dit-il d’une voix posée. “Pardonnez mon retard.”

“Oh non, Draco, ne vous en faites pas, nous venions de commencer.”

La haine instinctive que Harry avait toujours vouée à Malfoy l’empêcha de répondre. Il pensa cependant, non sans satisfaction, qu’il avait été idiot de prêter de l’importance à cette vision du miroir. Maintenant qu’il était devant lui, il n’avait aucun doute de toujours autant détester son nemesis.

“Parfait,” disait ce dernier. “Pouvons-nous expliquer notre projet, maintenant, Minerva?”

“Je vous laisse l’honneur, Draco.”

Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry, et lui sourit à nouveau. Il croisa ses longues mains et, après quelques instants de réflexion, commença son explication.

“Bien. Potter--arrête-moi si tu préfères que je t’appelle Harry--, tu sais tout comme moi que la menace d’un nouveau mage noir, ou d’un partisan de Voldemort, ou que sais-je encore, n’est jamais loin. Voldemort a, après tout, bien existé après Grindelwald: j’imagine que tu te souviens comme moi de la ‘vigilance constante’ intimée par Fol-Oeil/Croupton.”

“Hmm,” fit Harry en guise de réponse. “Du point de vue du ministère, et des Aurors, il n’y a pas de menace.”

“Pas encore, mais il y a toujours le potentiel pour une menace,” reprit Malfoy. “C’est une chose que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Je ne pense pas, pour être honnête, que nous ayons à faire face à un nouveau mage noir avant encore quelques années, mais cela arrivera: et c’est en cela que notre projet entre en jeu. Tu sais, tout comme moi, à quel point les élèves de Poudlard ont été déterminants il y a quelques années--”

“--Toutes les maisons à leur façon, en effet,” fit Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait assassin.

McGonagall et Malfoy échangèrent un regard gêné.

“... Oui, comme tu dis. Justement. Pour éviter cela, mais également pour leur sécurité, nous avons commencé à songer au fait qu’il pourrait être important de préparer les élèves à toutes les éventualités, et à élargir leurs horizons. Robards a cru que nous voulions lui constituer une armée d’Aurors: ce que nous voulons, Potter, c’est une nouvelle armée de Dumbledore.”

“C’est pour cela,” ajouta McGonagall, “que j’ai insisté pour que ce soit vous, Potter, et aucun autre Auror, qui vienne nous assister.”

“L’armée de Dumbledore était nécessaire parce que le ministère ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort; parce qu’Ombrage avait pris le contrôle de l’école, non sans aide,” ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin pour Malfoy. 

“Nous ne voulons évidemment pas que ces enfants aient à se battre, Potter. Mais tu sais parfaitement que s’ils savent se défendre le moment venu, ça fera une différence. Au moins pour leur vie.”

“Quoiqu’il en soit, la décision a déjà été prise avec Robards, Potter,” dit McGonagall d’un ton qui n’autorisait aucune discussion. “Ce qu’il reste à décider, c’est la façon dont cela sera mis en place. Je vous donne pour ma part carte blanche, tant que les élèves ne sont pas mis en danger, évidemment. Sur ce, veuillez m’excuser: je dois aller m’occuper d’autres affaires.”

Elle partit sans un regard pour Harry, qui hésitait à la supplier de rester; son amour-propre l’en empêcha, lui intimant que Malfoy, même s’il avait l’air de s’être assagi, ne résisterait probablement pas à l’envie de lui décocher un de ces sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas voir ce sourire, il n’osait y penser. 

“Je ne suis pas plus ravi que toi de cette situation,” entendit-il du siège où était assis Malfoy, qu’il n’osait plus regarder, “mais si on voit le bon côté des choses, au moins ce n’est pas Weasley qui est coincé avec moi.”

Il souriait tentativement à Harry en disant cela.

“Ce n’est pas contre Ron que tu t’es acharné pendant toute notre scolarité, cela dit.”

“Ma famille ne s’est jamais lassée de se moquer de la sienne parce que ce ne sont pas de riches héritiers,” répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. “J’ai été méprisant avec Granger parce que ses parents sont moldus. Son frère est mort en partie à cause de mes parents… Et Weasley a l’air d’être rancunier. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais…”

“Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que  _ je  _ ne t’en veux pas, Malfoy?” le coupa Harry, le coeur battant et les poings serrés. “Après tout, j’ai perdu  _ mes  _ parents par la faute des tiens, quelque part; certains de mes amis sont morts, Hermione est également mon amie, et je fais partie de la famille Weasley--ma  _ femme  _ a perdu un frère pendant la bataille. Pourquoi je ne t’en voudrais pas?”

“Je ne sais pas, Potter. Mais je sais que tu ne m’en veux pas.”

“Ugh, mais Lockhart n’est pas un exemple à suivre…”

Quelques heures et montagnes de parchemins invoquées plus tard, la tempête des vitraux s’était calmée, et la coquille de noix était arrivée à bon port: sur la table, Harry et Draco, à présent assis côte à côte, massaient leurs tempes en regardant toutes les propositions et tous les plans qu’ils avaient pour McGonagall.

“Sauf qu’en troisième année, ce n’est pas le moment pour les intéresser à des ateliers de duel le mercredi!”

“Mais en deuxième année…”

“Potter, c’est là que tu as appris à maîtriser le désarmement, et on ne peut pas dire que ça t’a desservi!”

Harry ne sut répondre autrement qu’en maugréant le nom de Lockhart, ce qui fit soupirer Draco. Ils avaient tendance à tomber d’accord souvent, ce qui les avait tous deux surpris: mais le moindre point de désaccord était assez pour que l’un ou l’autre s’acharne dessus, se batte pour son point de vue, use de mauvaise fois, et finisse par bouder qu’importe l’issue de la dispute. Cela avait été le cas quant à la façon dont devaient être constitués les groupes: Harry avait commencé par argumenter que la cohésion et la motivation seraient plus faciles à obtenir s’ils faisaient l’effort (“choisissaient l’option de facilité,” avait corrigé Draco) de garder les groupes d’amis déjà formés ensemble. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait rétorqué qu’il valait mieux au contraire forcer le mélange de maisons, et peut-être même de tranches d’âge, s’ils voulaient obtenir quoi que ce soit de positif suite à cette expérience. Ils n’étaient pas parvenus à un accord, et avaient accepté après quelques minutes de silence qu’il serait toujours temps d’en rediscuter plus tard, en prenant l’avis d’autres collègues. Draco n’avait pas eu le temps d’expliquer son point de vue, et lorsqu’Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’avait cessé de l’interrompre, il eut trop honte de lui pour y revenir. 

Et, à présent qu’ils avaient épuisé leurs ressources, il se rendait compte qu’ils n’avaient pas déjeuné, et qu’il avait terriblement faim. 

“Je ne sais pas toi, Potter,” finit par dire Draco, “mais je mangerais bien quelque chose. Les Trois Balais, ça te tente?”


	8. Ginny

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry se laissa tomber dans ses draps; pour la première fois depuis longtemps en songeant qu’il serait bon de les changer. Il se sentit rougir en poussant de sa jambe le pantalon retiré à la hâte resté sur le matelas: il fit un effort pour chasser de son esprit l’image à laquelle il s’était quelques instants accroché, comme un homme désespéré; et un autre pour que sa dernière pensée en s’endormant enfin soit pour son épouse. 

Malfoy avait changé, sans être différent. Le simple fait de se faire cette remarque, en ces termes, fit grimacer Harry dans le noir--évidemment que Malfoy aurait mûri, après la guerre, après la condamnation de ses parents, surtout pour devenir ensuite professeur à Poudlard, il n’aurait pas eu le choix. Il s’était attendu, à cause du passé de celui-ci, à voir un deuxième Severus Rogue; un homme sombre et aigri, désagréable, dont chaque expression trahit que le souvenir de chacun de ses mauvais pas demeure vif, et refuse de lui laisser un seul instant de répis. Alternativement, il avait pensé revoir l’adolescent au sourire goguenard qui avait hanté ses années d’études, toujours aussi sûr de lui et insupportable, toujours moqueur--toujours Malfoy. Mais sa conversation, aux Trois Balais, avait prouvé à Harry qu’il s’était trompé sur le compte de son vieux rival. Lui-même n’avait pas beaucoup parlé; son manque de sommeil des derniers jours, combiné à sa surprise de se retrouver face à Malfoy, à table, au milieu des Trois Balais rempli d’élèves qui n’avaient d’yeux que pour leur professeur et ignoraient royalement la personne qui l’accompagnait, l’avait laissé muet. Malfoy, mondain, souriait aux adolescents qui lui adressaient des signes surexcités entre deux phrases à l’intention de Harry: il le félicita ainsi pour son enfant à venir (“Il faut toujours un Potter en première page,” avait-il dit avec un sourire presque indulgent), tout en lui annonçant ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass d’un ton distant. Lucius et Narcissa, Harry le savait du fait de son emploi au ministère, venaient d’être libérés d’Azkaban uniquement pour se être enfermés dans leur manoir; il ne savait cependant pas qu’au cours des dernières semaines, la position de Draco au sein de Poudlard avait elle-même été menacée: Lucius, espérant gagner sa liberté de la sorte, était revenu sur ses déclarations, avait juré qu’il n’avait jamais forcé son fils à entrer au service de Voldemort, crié et accusé sa femme de lui avoir demandé de mentir pour protéger leur enfant--il avait appelé à la méfiance envers Draco, jurant que celui-ci pourrait être un danger pour les élèves de Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall était intervenue pour le défendre; Draco n’alla pas plus loin dans son récit, les ongles de sa main gauche venant distraitement caresser son avant-bras droit--Harry savait parfaitement ce qui s’y cachait, et fit mine de ne pas s’en rendre compte. 

“Les élèves, aussi,” avait fini par ajouter Malfoy après un silence, un sourire venant éclairer son visage. “Quand ils ont entendu dire que je pourrais ne pas revenir, ils ont écrit au ministère. J’ai réussi à obtenir une copie de la lettre, d’ailleurs.”

Il la gardait sur lui, avait appris Harry; et en la lisant il réalisa que Malfoy était probablement le professeur de Poudlard le plus populaire depuis Dumbledore. Certains élèves de Gryffondor avaient jugé utile de préciser leur maison, comme un gage d’honneur, et semblaient être ceux qui avaient le plus d’affection pour Malfoy. Harry ne put s’empêcher de rendre la lettre avec un haussement de sourcil qui marquait son incompréhension, qui fut accueilli par un rire de Draco--il réalisa qu’il ne l’avait jamais entendu rire sincèrement, et s’étonna de l’innocence dont était capable l’ancien Serpentard.

Harry grimaça dans le noir en réalisant que ses pensées avaient une fois de plus dérivé vers Malfoy, et une fois encore avec une réaction aussi inattendue qu’indésirable. Il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller en serrant la mâchoire malgré lui--Ginny allait revenir d’ici quelques jours, elle ne pouvait pas le trouver dans un tel état, il serait incapable de lui cacher la vision dans le miroir, il l’inquiéterait, et elle n’avait pas besoin de ça; il n’avait pas besoin de ça. Dans un soupir de soulagement il se souvint qu’ils avaient convenu avec Draco de n’échanger que par hibou au cours de l’été, et seulement si cela devait être nécessaire: il ne le reverrait pas avant le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, où ils tenteraient de mettre en place ces ateliers en faisant un compromis entre ses désirs et les siens. La fatigue, qui avait tardé à venir, envahit enfin Harry, et il s’endormit avec une dernière pensée pour ses draps.

 

Malgré ses quelques blessures, Ginny n’avait jamais été aussi en forme, et Harry était content d’avoir eu quelques jours de repos forcé--même Ron et Hermione avait refusé de lui rendre visite--pour s’y préparer. Elle était comme une tornade, à sauter d’un bout du salon à l’autre en ouvrant sa valise d’un côté, un sac de l’autre, pour montrer à Harry les cadeaux qui lui avaient été faits à l’occasion des différents matches: une grande partie d’entre eux étaient pour le bébé, ce qui avait l’air de la ravir. Il la regardait avec tendresse lui montrer des dessins d’enfants et déplier des pyjamas par dizaines, racontant parfois une anecdote sur la personne qui lui avait offert l’un ou l’autre, ou sur la manière dont s’était déroulé le match. Il dût l’aider à monter à l’étage les affaires qui devaient rejoindre la chambre de leur enfant, parmi lesquelles un mobile représentant une équipe de Quidditch en plein jeu qu’il fallut immédiatement suspendre au-dessus du berceau. Après deux heures à arranger la pièce, accrocher chacun des dessins offerts en hésitant sur la meilleure manière de les mettre en valeur, en imaginant ceux que leur enfant ajoutera au mur, Ginny s’endormit paisiblement dans le fauteuil près du berceau, laissant à Harry le loisir de songer à combien il aimait cette femme. Sa main gauche constellée de taches de rousseur posée sur son ventre rond, sa tête reposant contre sa main droite négligemment accoudée, et le visage encadré par ses cheveux roux, elle avait ce petit air sérieux qui l’avait finalement charmé--quelque chose qui lui rappelait les deux adolescents qu’ils avait été si peu de temps auparavant, et l’innocence de quelques vers maladroits adressés au détour d’un couloir. Harry la regardait dormir, et savait, sentait qu’il aimait Ginny: pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment cela lui était venu. Elle avait été la soeur de son meilleur ami, la compagne de bataille, l’amante; il avait, certes, été jaloux qu’elle se détourne de lui, mais il ne s’était jamais autant pris d’affection pour elle que dans ces moments de calme, et alors même qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à cela auparavant, ce détail le dérangeait. Il aimait Ginny, mais l’avait-il jamais réellement désirée? 

Dans la semaine il avait eu quelques nouvelles de Ron, qui lui disait que l’enquête quant au miroir était au point mort; personne n’avait pris le temps de s’y intéresser, et Hermione était tellement exténuée par la grossesse qu’elle en perdait même le courage de se plonger dans des livres pendant des heures. C’était inquiétant, mais il n’était pas parvenu à dire pourquoi: était-ce simplement le fait de ne pas savoir, de manière certaine, ce que le miroir avait voulu révéler, ou était-ce la culpabilité nichée en lui depuis? Harry…

“Harry?”

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ginny qui l’appelait depuis leur chambre, où il fut accueilli par le sourire de celle-ci, en pyjama de l’exacte même teinte que ses cheveux.

“C’est vrai que tu as l’air fatigué… Ron me disait que tu n’allais pas fort en ce moment, tu veux qu’on en parle?”

“Oh, c’est…”  _ vite, une excuse _ . “Juste que tu me manquais, Ginny. La maison est vide sans toi. J’avais hâte de te retrouver, je tourne en rond quand je suis seul…”

“Rien à voir avec Robards, et ce travail à Poudlard?”

Harry la regarda avec incrédulité.

“Ron parle, tu sais,” se contenta de dire sa femme en haussant les épaules. “Il s’inquiète pour toi, mais il pense que tu parleras plus facilement à ton épouse qu’à ton meilleur ami. Je tente ma chance. Alors?”

“Alors,” fit Harry en s’asseyant près d’elle sur le lit, “ça joue peut-être, je n’y ai pas vraiment pensé,”  _ juste chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines _ . “Enfin, tu me connais. Auror, le petit bureau au ministère, les greniers… Je tourne un peu en rond, ça n’aide pas. Je m’ennuie. Ca passera, bientôt j’aurai de quoi m’occuper à la maison,” dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de Ginny, “et tu n’auras plus à t’inquiéter.”

“Et Poudlard? Ca ne te plais pas? Ce sera nouveau, et puis, ça te rappellera l’AD… Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu?”

“Je ne l’ai surtout pas demandé…”

“C’est de travailler avec Malfoy, qui te tracasse? Oh, ne fais pas l’étonné,” ajouta-t-elle avec un agacement amusé, “tout le monde sait qui est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le monde est petit Harry.”

“Non. Enfin, non, ça ne me tracasse pas. Enfin un peu. Je ne sais pas, je l’ai vu, il a l’air moins insupportable, mais… c’est Malfoy. Je me méfie, c’est tout.”

“Il n’a vraiment pas changé?”

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.  _ Il a changé, il a changé mais tu ne peux pas le dire à Ginny sans qu’elle réalise comme ça te fait plaisir de penser à lui et à votre entrevue, sans qu’elle s’inquiète, alors qu’il n’y a pas lieu pour elle de se faire du souci--et elle n’en a pas besoin. _

“Il a l’air… Et McGonagall a l’air de lui faire confiance. Mais enfin, ce ne serait pas le premier Serpentard à faire bonne impression pour mieux frapper, non?”

Le regard de Ginny se durcit.

“Tu sais Harry, ça n’a jamais été aussi simple. C’est comme ça que nos parents pensaient, et ça n’a jamais rien amené de bon. Toutes les personnes qui étaient à Serpentard quand on étudiait encore ont bien tourné, même quand leurs parents étaient face à nous pendant la bataille. Malfoy est professeur, Parkinson devrait bientôt le devenir; Zabini a été adorable pendant toute l’organisation du tournoi--il te dit bonjour d’ailleurs--et Nott enchaîne les découvertes. Même Goyle remonte la pente, il vient d’être libéré d’Azkaban et travaille au Chaudron Baveur. Et là ce sont juste ceux qu’on a le mieux connus mais, vraiment… Les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais.”

“Sérieusement, Ginny?”

“Sérieusement, Harry,” dit-elle de son ton le plus définitif. “Ton fils pourrait se retrouver à Serpentard, un jour. Tu penses que ça en ferait une mauvaise personne?”

“Notre enfant n’ira pas à Serpentard, Ginny.”

Cela marqua visiblement la fin de la discussion pour Ginny, qui se glissa entre les draps et éteignit la lumière alors même que Harry était encore assis sur le lit, estomaqué. Quand il se leva et sortit de la chambre, il l’entendit lui adresser une dernière phrase:

“Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Harry.”


End file.
